youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
AronRa
Aron Nelson (birthday: October 15), better known online as AronRa, is an American atheist vlogger and activist. His videos focus on biology, with an emphasis on countering creationist claims, and advocating rationalism in science education. He also posts written material on his website LocoLobo. He is the Texas State Director of American Atheist. He was also previously a co-host on the podcast Dogma Debates with David Smalley. When tasked with describing his own political beliefs, he considers himself "on the left" along with thinkers like Noam Chompsky. Contents *1 Science: It's kryptonite to creationists *2 Foundational Falsehoods of Creationism *3 Systematic Classification of Life *4 AronRa and Ray Comfort **4.1 Debate synopsis *5 Zopdoz *6 Patreon *7 See also *8 External links *9 References Foundational Falsehoods of Creationism This is a seventeen part series of videos in which AronRa addresses the most popular claims of creationists. The series is highly critical of the methods employed by creationists - describing the ringleaders as liars - some of whom having a financial interest in the beliefs they're pushing. The series is aimed at the general public who he feels are being deceived by the purveyors of creationist misinformation. AronRa's criticism of religion is normally restricted to the claims conflicting with science. It is asserted that many scientists are themselves religious, and the choice of "evolution or God" is a false dichotomy. Science by its very nature can neither prove nor disprove the existence of God, although it can disprove naturalistic claims made by religions and their texts. The series runs as follows: #"Evolution = atheism" #"Scriptures are ‘Gods Word’ " #"Human interpretation = absolute truth" #"Belief = knowledge" #Evolution(ism) part one - "the religion of atheism" #Evolution(ism) part two - What evolution is and isn't #"Evolution is random" #"Mutations are rare, harmful decreases in genetic information" #"No transitional species have ever been found" #Cladistic phylogenetics - exploring Darwin's tree of life #Macroevolution has never been observed #Intelligent design creationism in opposition to material science #"Evolutionist hoaxes" and creationist frauds #"Creation is evident" - part one (Warning: Contains Kirk Cameron. Viewer discretion is advised) #"Creation is evident" - part two #"Evolution has never been proved. It's still just a theory, not a fact." (Part I) #"Evolution has never been proved. It's still just a theory, not a fact." (Part II) In 2016 Aron released a book and audiobook with the same name and structure, based on this series, where he explores those topics in greater depth. Systematic Classification of Life Aron developed this video series "to help people appreciate the beauty and scientific power of cladistics or common ancestry" and thereby convert creationists to marriageable evolutionists. The series includes the following episodes: #Systematic Classification of LIfe - ep1, The Root of the tree #Systematic Classification of Life - ep2, Eukarya #Systematic Classification of Life - ep3, Metazoa #Systematic Classification of Life - ep4, Eumetazoa #Systematic Classification of Life - ep5, Bilataria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep6, Deuterostomia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep7, Chordata #Systematic Classification of Life - ep8, Vertebrata #Systematic Classification of Life - ep9, Gnathostomata #Systematic Classification of Life - ep10, Osteichthyes #Systematic Classification of Life - ep11, Sarcopterygii #Systematic Classification of Life - ep12, Stegocephalia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep13, Reptiliomorpha #Systematic Classification of Life - ep14, Amniota #Systematic Classification of Life - ep15, Synapsida #Systematic Classification of Life - ep16, Sphenacodontia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep17, Therapsida #Systematic Classification of Life - ep18, Theriodontia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep19, Cynodonts #Systematic Classification of Life - ep20, Eucynodontia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep21, Probainognathans #Systematic Classification of Life - ep22, Prozostrodontia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep23, Mammaliformes #Systematic Classification of Life - ep24, Mammalia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep25, Theriiformes #Systematic Classification of Life - ep26, Holotheria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep27, Trechnotheria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep28, Cladotheria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep29, Zatheria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep30, Tribosphenida #Systematic Classification of Life - ep31, Theria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep33, Placentalia #Systematic Classification of Life - ep34, Boreoeutheria #Systematic Classification of Life - ep35, Euarchontoglires Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers